2014 Reimagined Atlantic hurricane season (Bob)
The 2014 Atlantic hurricane season was the second-most active Atlantic hurricane season in history to the 2005 season in terms of named storms. It featured 24 named storms, 16 hurricanes (which set a record), and 9 major hurricanes (which also set a record). It had more Accumulated Cyclone Energy than the 2005 season and is recognized as the most active according to this measure. Its record activity was caused by unusually low wind shear and warm SSTs. I will release one new storm a day between now and Christmas, like an "Advent Calendar" starting with Hurricane Arthur on December 1st and ending with Gamma on Christmas Eve. But I will release a complete description of each storm as well as a track. Season Summary May/June The 2014 season started early, with Tropical Depression One forming on May 28 and later developing into Hurricane Arthur. Arthur would peak as a category 4 hurricane off the coast of the Outer Banks of North Carolina. Although Arthur did not make a direct landfall, it still caused 17 deaths and over $1 billion in damage. Arthur dissipated on June 8, shortly after becoming extratropical. Less than a week after Arthur dissipated, Tropical Storm Bertha developed in the Gulf Of Mexico, and made landfall in Mississippi, becoming one of the deadliest and costliest tropical storms to hit the state, causing 14 deaths and approximately $500 million in damages. The tropical activity continued after Bertha dissipated on June 17, with Hurricane Cristobal forming in late June and reaching Category 3 status in the eastern Atlantic. Cristobal caused one indirect death and minimal damage in the Cape Verde Islands and the Azores islands. July made landfall in North Carolina in mid-July and affected most of the state, as well as some Midwestern States.]] Several days after Cristobal dissipated, a tropical wave near the Lesser Antilles was named Tropical Depression Four. Four would later grow into Tropical Storm Dolly and eventually Hurricane Dolly. Dolly peaked as a high-end category 1 hurricane, and caused 38 deaths and $1.4 billion in damages. Dolly would cause torrential rains in the Bahamas before eventually making landfall in the southern Outer Banks of North Carolina. No fatalities occurred from Dolly in the United States. Due to the Brown Ocean effect Dolly eventually reached Kentucky, the first time in many years that a fully tropical system passed over Kentucky. Later in the month, Subtropical Storm Edouard formed near Spain and took a track similar to that of Hurricane Vince in 2005, making landfall in Spain as a subtropical depression. At the end of the month, Tropical Storm Fay made landfall in Florida before weakening to a depression and eventually becoming a category 1 hurricane off the coast of North Carolina. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2014 till:01/01/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2014 till:08/06/2014 color:C4 text:Arthur (C4) from:14/06/2014 till:17/06/2014 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:20/06/2014 till:30/06/2014 color:C3 text:Cristobal (C3) from:06/07/2014 till:15/07/2014 color:C1 text:Dolly (C1) from:18/07/2014 till:21/07/2014 color:TS text:Edouard (SS) from:28/07/2014 till:03/08/2014 color:C1 text:Fay (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November from:01/12/2014 till:31/12/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Arthur (released December 1) On May 25, a non-tropical low developed off the coast of Florida. This low was stationary for several days, changing little in intensity. The low began to slowly acquire tropical characteristics. On May 28, the low pressure system became fully tropical and intensified into Tropical Depression One. One rapidly intensified into Tropical Storm Arthur the next day while located off the Georgia coast. Arthur then entered very favorable conditions and became a hurricane on May 31, the first May hurricane in decades. On June 1, the first day of hurricane season, Arthur rapidly intensified into a category 3 major hurricane while located off the coast of South Carolina. Arthur later acquired its peak intensity, a category 4 hurricane with 145 mph winds and 929 mbar pressure, on June 3. Arthur then slowly weakened while staying close to the Atlantic coast over the next several days before becoming extratropical on June 8. Arthur caused 17 deaths and approximately $1 billion in damage. The name Arthur was retired and replaced with Arnold for 2020. Tropical Storm Bertha (released December 2) On June 12, a tropical disturbance developed in the southern Caribbean. On June 14, the NHC decided to name the system Tropical Storm Bertha. The system quickly tracked northward into Mississippi. Bertha became the one of the deadliest tropical storms in Mississippi history, causing 14 deaths. Bertha made landfall with 60 mph winds on June 17. Bertha became extratropical later that day, but still remained fairly strong due to the Brown Ocean Effect. Bertha's remnants dissipated on June 20 near Iowa. Hurricane Cristobal (released December 3) On June 17, the first tropical wave of the season began to move off the west African coast. On June 20, the wave was designated Tropical Depression Three while located about 200 miles southeast of Cape Verde. Shortly after passing to the southwest of Cape Verde, Three was named Tropical Storm Cristobal on June 21. Cristobal slowly intensified over the next few days. On June 24, Cristobal was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane due to an eye developing and winds of 80 mph. The next day, Cristobal underwent rapid intensification, briefly becoming a category 3 hurricane with winds of 120 mph and a pressure of 958 mbar at peak. Shortly afterward, due to increasing wind shear and drier air, Cristobal began to weaken. Although Cristobal briefly re-intensified into a category 2 hurricane on June 27, more weakening began the next day. Cristobal then weakened to a tropical storm by early on September 29. However, Cristobal re-intensified back into a category 1 hurricane early on June 30 near the Azores, although by this time Cristobal had begun its extratropical transition. Cristobal became extratropical by 11pm that night. Cristobal's remnants made landfall in the southern United Kingdom on July 3 as it merged with another extratropical cyclone, causing one fatality. Hurricane Dolly (released December 4) Shortly before Cristobal dissipated, a new tropical wave began to move off the coast of Africa on June 30. The wave initially struggled to intensify due to increased wind shear from Cristobal and drier air. However, by early July, conditions began to become more favorable. On July 4, the NHC designated the system Invest 95L and gave it a 40% chance of development within 48 hours. On July 6, the NHC designated the system Tropical Depression Four while located about 300 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. On July 7, Four became Tropical Storm Dolly. Dolly passed over the Lesser Antilles on July 8, causing several fatalities and some minor damage. Shortly after passing the Lesser Antilles, Dolly was briefly upgraded to a category 1 hurricane. The system began to move northwestward after it was downgraded back to a tropical storm. Early on July 11, Dolly was upgraded back to a category 1 hurricane. Dolly's intensification continued, and by late that night, Dolly peaked with 90 mph winds while located east of the Bahamas. There is some debate about whether Dolly briefly became a category 2 hurricane. After passing over the Bahamas, Dolly weakened back to a tropical storm. Dolly took an unusual northwest turn back to the Carolinas. The NHC said that Dolly would likely make landfall as a tropical storm, but on July 13, Dolly briefly re-intensified back into a category 1 hurricane while located southeast of North Carolina. Dolly then made landfall in North Carolina while still a hurricane. Due to the Brown Ocean Effect, Dolly weakened very slowly over land and moved westward into northern Kentucky. It remained fully tropical until it was broken up with the mountains of West Virginia. Overall, Dolly was responsible for 38 fatalities and approximately $1.4 billion in damage. Subtropical Storm Edouard (released December 5) A weak tropical wave from the African coast merged with a non-tropical cyclone near the Azores. On July 15, the NHC began monitoring the cyclone for possible subtropical or tropical cyclogenesis. On July 18, the NHC named the system Subtropical System Edouard north of the Canary Islands. Its position was similar to that of Hurricane Vince of 2005. On July 19, Edoduard acquired its peak intensity with winds of 60 mph and a minimum pressure of 996 millibars while remaining subtropical. Shortly afterward, Edouard began to lose its subtropical characteristics as it approached Spain. Edouard continued its northeast movement, and made landfall on July 21st as a subtropical depression in Portugal. Edouard then quickly dissipated over land. Edouard caused minimal damage and no fatalities. Hurricane Fay (released December 6) In late July, a tropical disturbance formed in the southern Carribean. The wave slowly organized itself, and became Tropical Depression Six on July 28. The next day, Six was upgraded to Tropical Storm Fay. Late on July 29, Fay made landfall in Florida as a 45 mph tropical storm, causing one fatality and minimal damage. Fay then weakened to a tropical depression due to land interaction. Early on July 31, Fay entered more favorable conditions and intensified back into a tropical storm. On August 1, Fay became a category 1 hurricane, and peaked with winds of 85 mph while gaining annular characteristics. Fay then began to weaken the next day, and became extratropical on August 3 while located off the coast of New England. In total, Fay was responsible for two deaths and approximately $10 million in damage. Season Effects Category:Recreation Category:2014 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Seasons with amazing storms